Kenapa Harus Kamu, Skye?
by B A B Y . HEART . P R I Z I E
Summary: Second fanfic! Percakapan antara Claire dan Skye, dalam situasi yang bermacam-macam,,, Terinspirasi dari puisi buatanku,,,It's soo cute! Just read it, don't forget to review,,, Oneshot


Baby-Chan : Konnichiwa, Minna-san,,, Second fanfiction!!! Dan kali ini ClaireXSkye,,, Horaay!!!

Skye : Asiikk!!! It's romantic???

Baby-Chan : Mungkin=3

Claire : Serius, Baby-chan???

Baby-Chan : S-E-R-I-U-S… Ato mau kuganti jadi ClaireXKai???

Kai : Baguuzz!!!-muncul tiba-tiba-

Skye : Jangan!!! Claire milikku!!!-meluk Claire n nendang Kai jauh-jauh-

Baby-Chan : Baiklah… Disclaimer please, I can't say it myself, hik…

Skye & Claire : Baby-Chan doesn't own Harvest Moon but she owns the poem,,, Read & Review,,,

*semua dalam normal POV n percakapan antara Skye & Claire, semuanya dimulai dengan ucapan Skye, kemudian Claire, lalu Skye, begitu seterusnya,,,

**..xXx..**

**KENAPA HARUS KAMU, SKYE???**

_**Kenapa harus kamu???**_

_**Yang tertawa bersamaku saat ku bahagia…**_

"Gadis Cantik, kau terlihat bersinar sekali hari ini."

"Iya, aku senang sekali, Skye!!! Tadi pagi anak sapi pertamaku lahir, aku senang sekali karena keluargaku bertambah!!!"

"Hahaha, kamu seperti anak kecil yang mendapat boneka baru, Gadis Cantik, tapi aku ikut senang dengan lahirnya anak sapi itu."

_**Kenapa harus kamu???**_

_**Yang menemaniku saat ku sakit…**_

"Gadis Cantik, makanlah dulu kemudian minum obat. Kalau tidak, sakit flumu ga akan sembuh…"

"Ung… Maaf, Skye… Aku ga ada nafsu makan…"

"Ayolah Gadis Cantik, kamu pasti suka kare spesial buatanku"

"Baiklah… Sedikit saja… Nyam… Nyam… Wah, enak sekali kare ini, nafsu makanku muncul lagi!!!"

"Tentu saja, kare ini khusus untukmu. Kare Pelangi kubuat hanya untukmu."

_**Kenapa harus kamu???**_

_**Yang menyemangatiku saat ku sedih…**_

"Gadis Cantik, kenapa kau menangis???"

"Hik… Skye… Hik… Ann… Hik… Marah padaku…"

"Kenapa dia marah padamu???"

"Aku… Hik… Tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kotak musik kesayangannya… Padahal aku sudah minta maaf… Hik…"

"Tenanglah… Ann pasti tidak bermaksud marah padamu, dia hanya terkejut saat kotak musiknya jatuh… Besok temui Ann dan minta maaf lagi padanya, pasti dia akan memaafkanmu.

Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikirannya."

"Iya… Makasih, Skye…"

"Sekarang, tersenyumlah, Gadis cantik."

_**Kenapa harus kamu???**_

_**Yang lebih dulu mengatakannya…**_

"Gadis Cantik, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu…"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu juga, Skye."

"Kalau begitu, kau duluan yang bilang, Gadis Cantik."

"Ega, kamu aja duluan."

"Kau duluan."

"Kamu duluan."

"Kau, ladies first."

"Kamu, Skye."

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Kumohon kau tidak membenciku setelah kukakatakan ini padamu???"

"Iya, aku ga akan membencimu koq."

"Ehm… Begini… Jadi… Begitu…"

"Skye, koq kamu gugup seperti ini??? Ga biasanya…"

"Jelas aja aku gugup, aku kan mau ngungkapin perasaanku!!! Eh?!?!"

"Eh??? Apa maksudmu, Skye???"

"Ehm… Begini… Aku mencintaimu, Gadis Cantik… Jadi… Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku… Begitu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Skye… Aku mau koq jadi kekasihmu… Dan… Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

"Katakanlah, akan kudengarkan, Bidadariku."

"Ung… Panggil aku 'Claire', bukannya aku ga suka kamu memanggilku 'Gadis Cantik' atau 'Bidadariku'… Tapi aku ingin kamu memanggil namaku."

"Baiklah, Bidadariku…"

"'Claire' !!!"

"Baiklah, Claire sayang…"

"Cukup 'Claire' saja, Skye…"

"Baiklah, Claire… Sayang…"

_**Kenapa harus kamu???**_

_**Yang melakukan apa saja untuk cinta ini…**_

"Claire, dengar dulu penjelasanku…"

"Ga ada yang perlu dijelasin, Skye!!! Kamu ga nepatin janjimu untuk menemaniku menonton festival Kembang Api!!!"

"Claire, maafin aku… Bukan maksudku ga nepatin janji…"

"Lalu apa??? Kamu mau kita PUTUS?!?!"

"Bukan itu, Claire… Aku ini pencuri… Jika orang-orang melihatmu bersamaku, mereka akan melukaimu… Aku ga mau itu terjadi, Claire…"

"Skye… Aku akan lebih terluka jika kamu ga ada di sisiku…"

"Maafin aku, Claire… Aku benar-benar menyesal… Jangan bilang kita putus…"

"Aku maafin kamu, Skye… Dengan 1 syarat."

"Baiklah, apa itu???"

"Pejamkan matamu…"

"Sudah, lalu???"

"Muach…"

"CLAIRE?!?!"

"Hehehe, ciuman pertama kita."

"Bolehkah kuminta lagi??? Bukan di pipi, tapi di'sini'."

_**Kenapa harus kamu???**_

_**Yang memberiku kebahagiaan…**_

"Hohohoho, Selamat Natal!!! Tuan Santa datang untuk memberikan hadiah natal untuk Gadis Cantik."

"Skye, aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ga perlu hadiah natal… Aku bukan anak kecil lagi…"

"Ini hadiah khusus untuk Gadis Cantik yang telah mencuri hati sang Pencuri Bayangan."

"Aku bilang…"

"Silakan dibuka, Gadis Cantik."

"Tapi…"

"Bukalah, Claire."

"Humph, baiklah…"

"Hehehe."

"Skye… Ini… Bulu Biru…"

"Claire, maukah kau menikah denganku???"

"Hik… Aku mau… Skye... Aku senang sekali… Hik…"

"Terima kasih, Claire… Aku mencintaimu…"

_**"Kenapa harus kamu yang menyimpan kepingan hatiku yang hilang???"**_

_**"Karena aku mencurinya saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu…"**_

**..xXx..**

Baby-Chan : SELESAI!!! Susah juga membuat kata-kata gombal Skye… N aku bingung ngartiin "fair maiden", panggilan Skye buat Claire…

Skye : Ga papalah, "Gadis Cantik" cocok koq buat Claire, hehehe,,,

Claire : Skye gombal dec!!!-niat mukul pelan, tapi…-DUAGH!!!

Baby-Chan : Yak, Skye pingsan dengan sempurna karena tonjokan Claire!!!

Claire : Skye!!! Jangan mati!!!-nangis lebay-

Baby-Chan : Dia ga mati, cuma pingsan aja… ABCDEF nic…

Skye : -tiba-tiba sadar- Apaan tu ABCDEF???

Baby-Chan : Aduh Boo Cape Dec Eke Fusing…LOL. N aku minta maaf yaa kalau kata-kata yang ku pakai agak aneh… Yeah, bahasa Indonesiaku jelek…

Tapi aku orang Indonesia asli loo!!!-nunjukkin KTP-

Skye & Claire : -merhatiin KTP Baby-Chan- Iya, asli Indonesia koq,,, Mungkin memang dasar Baby-Chan aja yang bodoh, hahahaha!!!

Baby-Chan : -berdiri di belakang Skye & Claire sambil bawa palu punya Claire-DUAGH!!!DUAGH!!!-sembunyiin palu dari pembaca- Review yaa,,,


End file.
